Grimm Pyrrha bakes a cake
by xBran
Summary: My second story! It's pretty self explanatory. Inspired by Winter makes breakfast and myself.
Pyrrha wanted to show her love. But she did not know how. So she sat at her desk in her own house on the outskirts of a mistral village. And thought, and thought until she could feel herself slipping onto different topics. She's been at this for 30 minutes you know! And finally it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She would bake a cake.

"IT'S SO SIMPLE! _Yet so lovely.."_ She mused to herself. And so she got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen, Got out her baking supplies and lifted her hands thought of the incantations that Salem had taught/Beat into her. " _ **サ**_ _ **...**_ _ **ブ**_ _ **...**_ _ **最**_ _ **..**_ _ **高**_ _ **..**_ _ **の**_ _ **.**_ _ **女**_ _ **..**_ _ **の 子**_!" And it was done. Her lower body began to heat up and she stumbled over to a couch and pulled down her skirt and panties and started staring at her mound intensely. Once the heating had peaked. She felt her stomach churn and her ovaries and vaginal insides transform and with a shuddering groan and scream something appeared between her legs.

Pyrrha sprouted a cock. With balls mind you, it was 6.8 inches long. And it took her a couple minutes to come off her light orgasm. Pyrrha pulled her skirt and panties back up and walked back into the kitchen, ready to make this cake my dude.

"I need Sugar, Butter, 2 eggs, flour, vanilla extract, baking powder and milk." She said out loud.

"I have the milk, eggs, suger, butter and flour but not the extract and baking powder. I guess i could just transmute those with my aura." She again raised her hands. Deciding to transmute some of her aura for some extract and B.P. She readied her hands and her dark magic as purple lightning start to fire off her hands and go nowhere and her eyes began to glow.

" _ **カン**_ _ **...**_ _ **トは、**_ _ **!**_ _ **傭兵を**_ _ **...**_ _ **いら**_ _ **!**_ _ **いらさ**_ _ **...**_ _ **せます**_ _ **!"**_ And a smidgen of her aura was drained. But Pyrrha now had those missing ingredients for this cake.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea handing over Jaune to Pyrrha, even if she was a grim?" Ruby asked. Sitting on a loveseat next to a fireplace, on her phone.

"Yeah… All she wanted was to just have another chance with Jaune, even if she was tainted by salem. We can't fault her for that can we?" Yang replied.

"But have not seen Jaune for weeks, Yang." Blake decided to but in, sitting on the couch next to Yang that was across from Ruby. Snuggling into Yang for warmth.

"She said they wanted to elope didn't they?" Yang said. Snuggling back into blake. To the outside person it looked like they were trying to smash their bodies together. That didn't faze Ruby though, ever since Yang asked Blake out and she agreed it has been smooth sailing for the both of them.

Then the door opened and Weiss walked in.

Ruby immediately jumped up out of the chair and _Ran with Semblance_ over to where Weiss was standing and spun her faster than should be physically possible. Somehow through all that Weiss never let go of the groceries, and not a single _thing_ had fallen out. She shared a kiss and put the stuff up and then they walked upstairs not even saying goodbye to their little conversation.

"There going to go make out, it's their anniversary." Yang answered Blake's question before she even said it. And Blake just nodded her head in sudden understanding.

* * *

Pyrrha levitated the glass container on to the top of the stove while it still was holding the just baked cake. Now all it needed was the finishing touches. And by touches she/I means her cum. She opened a condom and prepared to jerk off. Pulled down her skirt and panties and out came her erect cock. Pyrrha walked over to her couch and slid the condom on to her massive length and started slowly jacking off.

She thought of Jaune and little of Ruby and Nora. But mostly Jaune was the only thought in her brain at the moment, she picked up the pace and unconsciously began bucking her hips, thinking that she was fucking Jaunes ass into oblivion. With a yell that could probably pierce the sound barrier, she came. She fired rope after rope into the tight condom, filling it quite nicely with her creamy white seed. 3 minutes later she got up, took the condom off her cock and held it tight so it didn't fall out of her hand, and pulled her panties up and skirt back into place.

Pyrrha walked back into the kitchen for the 3rd time today. And got the _actual_ icing and mixed it with her cum, stirring until you could no longer tell it had any cum at all, but the creamy yet salty taste remained. She spread it on the cake evenly. And decorated it with sprinkles and pink frosting that spelled out "Jaune *Heart.*

And she was finished. Pyrrha walked down to her basement, unlocked the wall glyphs and walked down the steps into her basement where some snoring could be heard.

It was Jaune.

"Wake up my love! I baked cake for you!" She softly sing songs to him.

"MMRPPHH! MURRR! MHRRUPH! MMMPPPH!" Jaune was immediately waked from his dream and was screaming. He was gagged with Pyrrha's sweat pad that covered her vagina. Everytime he screamed the sweaty taste of Pyrrha's perspiration leaked _deeper_ into his mouth. But then Pyrrha started to undress and allowed Jaune out of his chair but kept his hands bound and the exit locked and binded as well. She was left in her white lacy bra and panties.

"Come on Jaune try some!" She took off his gag and moved a piece of cake into his mouth. He swallowed his pride and ate the piece. It _actually_ wasn't so bad, she unbinded his arms and placed the piece of cake on a plate with no forks or knives. So he ate with his hands and some of it got around his face, he musted up the courage to ask something.

"Pyrrha this is really good, what's in the icing?" He asked. Honestly surprised with Pyrrha's cooking skills.

"Oh just the usual, baking soda, flour, eggs and all that." She replied, her ego flaring and her cock getting hard due to that boost from Jaune.

"Well you got any more?" Jaune had already finished his plate and Pyrrha had fully untied him and they moved to the king sized bed in the basement. They turned on the tv and continued eating the cake, Pyrrha snuggled into Jaune arms and put her mouth next to his ear and spoke softly:

" _Jaune i have something to tell you…." she whispered._

" _What pyrrha?" His voice made Pyrrha even wetter._

" _That cakes frosting...it had my semen in it." She stared into his eyes as she said this._

Jaune tensed up harder than titanium and froze.

"Gesundheit."He croaked out.

"I came, shot my load, busted a nut into the cakes frosting, Jaune." She replied at a soft voice.

"How many pieces did i eat?" Jaune asked slowly. He felt his stomach begin to churn and his mind was getting light headed.

"About 6, why, was my love not good enough?" Pyrrha asked Jaune worriedly. She stared into his eyes.

 _Jaune Threw up._

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

Jaune had just fucking _Upchucked_ all over the floor and Pyrrha was holding his body on her lap with her cock still attached. When he had finished throwing up and wheezing. He jumped out of bed and looked at Pyrrha mortified.

"YOUR SEMEN WAS IN THE CAKE?!" Jaune yelled.

"I mean… d-ddid you not like it?" Pyrrha was beginning to tear up.

"I… no… um…. Well… Pyrrha." The fire in Jaunes voice had _Instantly_ been with sorrow, pity, and reasoning. But he mustered up courage and Sternly called her name.

"W-w-What?" She replied.

"I don't like that you came in the cake….But it was really good, so i can't really get mad at you. I'm just disappointed." Jaune replied slowly.

"Can we cuddle?" Pyrrha asked with childlike innocence.

"I guess…." he said and started to move towards the table.

"W-W-WAIT! Hold on, i need to remove my penis." Pyrrha quickly said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jaune fucking lost it. And started dancing. Why? Cause he had no other way to express his feelings. While Pyrrha did her thing, he just kept on dancing.

"Alright i'm done." She was sweating and panting a little. But Jaune climbed into the bed and they went to sleep together.

And that was it.


End file.
